


the things i do because of you

by markhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuck/pseuds/markhyuck
Summary: renjun really needed to work on his soft spot for the giant puppy.





	the things i do because of you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: luren - firsts

xuxi was a breath of fresh air.

as stifling heat blazed through the summer, renjun melted into the shade of the tree, refusing to re-emerge again.

"come on, babe," xuxi whined, tugging at the smaller, who shook his head adamantly.

"it's too hot to do anything, xuxi." renjun stated firmly. he leaned against the tree, back resting on the rough trunk as a trickle of perspiration dripped down the side of his face and trailed along his collarbones. xuxi pouted at the younger, whose eyes were now closed as he hummed a quiet melody xuxi didn't recognise.

ordinarily, xuxi would have loved to just sit by his boyfriend, renjun's head on his chest and their fingers intertwined. being self-conscious of his breathing and erratic heart rate at first, but then growing accustomed to it slowly and relaxing with the younger in his arms.

but it was the peak of summer, and xuxi couldn't bear the thought of skin-on-skin contact in the searing outdoors. even if it was renjun.

summer meant _adventures_.

his gaze fell on the oak that the blonde was resting against, eyes lighting up with mischief. "come on, injun! i have an idea."

renjun opened his eyes with a suspicious scowl, knowing that none of xuxi's ideas were exactly safe. he was proven right when he turned back and the sight of the clumsy giant trying to climb the oak greeted him.

"what are you doing?"

"climbing. to the top. so we can see the entire landscape spread out before us!"

renjun deadpanned. "xuxi, this is an oak."

but xuxi poked his head through the leaves, somehow having already managed to clamber up the second layer of branches. his beam was in full swing, all puppy eyes and bright smile, and renjun knew he was defeated.

the sigh he let out conveyed all the exasperation he had ever felt dating the older (that was to say, not a lot). pointing an accusing finger at the overgrown puppy, he huffed. "okay, but if i get injured, i'm suing you."

xuxi didn't reply, just grinned and disappeared back among the leaves. renjun grunted and hoisted himself up the lowest branch with difficulty.

xuxi was waiting for him halfway up the tree. renjun raised a brow, but the taller male just shrugged sheepishly, pointing at the only branch above them within reach. it was a small, skinny one that was just on the precarious side of safe.

the branch would definitely not be able to hold xuxi's weight, but the back-haired male's eyes were still alight with the promise of adventure, gesturing between it and renjun frantically.

the younger boy's eyes narrowed into slits. "i'm not climbing that."

"why not! you're small!"

"not that small!"

 

curse xuxi and his endearing ways, renjun thought, as he gingerly hopped onto the branch his boyfriend was perched on. "the things i do because of you."

"for," xuxi corrected automatically. his smile was fond. "the things you do for me."

renjun was a ballerina, but balancing on his toes was a vastly different feat from balancing dangerously on the tiny branch. he somehow managed to clamber onto it, albeit clumsily.

but then he wobbled. renjun saw xuxi's face flash before his eyes as he _fell_ , down, down, _down_ , _oh god he was going to die, wasn't he?_ but all of a sudden he wasn't falling any more, and xuxi's face was still flashed before renjun's eyes, and.

_oh_.

xuxi's face had flashed before renjun's eyes because he had caught the younger somehow. it was nothing like the dramas. there were leaves in both their hair, xuxi was not only holding onto renjun but also a whole ass branch, and there was a long scrape along renjun's arm that hurt like hell, spots of blood already blooming on his skin.

"ow," renjun whined.

somehow, they managed to disentangle themselves from the mess of human and tree, and with much difficulty (and groans of pain from both of them) make it down to the ground safely. not unscathed, but in one piece at least.

"you okay?"

"i just fell from a tree because of my idiot boyfriend, am a wreck and embarrassed so yes xuxi, of course i am okay!"

"oh no, baby," xuxi fretted, but he was smiling. "ahh... you fell for me."

"i fell _because_ of you!"

xuxi wasn't listening, letting out a dreamy sigh. "the things you do for me."

"the things i do _because_ of you, you brainless maggot." renjun replied heatedly.

then the brainless maggot, kissed him.

it was renjun's first time falling from a tree, first time getting caught by a handsome man while falling and most certainly first time kissing someone while he had bits of twig in his mouth. the kiss was kind of gross, and tasted a bit like dirt, but hey.

at least he was safe in xuxi's arms. right?

righ—

"xuxi!"

a yelp.

renjun belatedly realised that it had come from him; he was too focused on the pain that pierced his arm as xuxi touched his arm (it was supposed to be comforting) mid-kiss.

it was renjun's first time punching someone right after a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> send a prompt via [cc](curiouscat.me/sunstellations)


End file.
